The forgotten past
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: What would happen If Obito lost his memory due to the giant rock that crushed him and therefor didn't know better than to follow Madara's plan- What happens when he stumbles into Rin only moments before the Uchiha massacre - how does she know him when he dosn't even know himself? AU (ObiRin)
1. chapter 1

Normal POV-

"I will happen tommorow..and afterwards i see that you keep your promise to leave Konoha alone" Itachi demanded from the masked man he had come to believe was the true Madara Uchiha "cause If not-" he tried to continue but was cut off "do not Get so cocky little boy- i am not one to go back on my word!" He didn't Sound angry just..dangerous

It was the middle of the Night, and the next Day at the same time, the uchiha compound would be one Big bloodbath

Madara- he originaly was a man named Obito knew he was an Uchiha because of his sharingan, but due to his lost memorie he felt No connection to them what so ever

Obito knew almost nothing about himself exept for what Madara had told him

-his name was Obito Uchiha

-his bithday was february 10 (witch meant he was 24 now)

-and he had gotten in a serious accident, that caused his many scars

Obito now stood on a tall pole in the village, nobody was around so he could do that safely

He knew that since he was a uchiha this must have been his home once, he truly wished he could remember

But often he also thought 'even If i knew my past..would it change anything? Would i regret finding out?"

But despite these thoughts he had tried to looks up the name Obito Uchiha

-nothing-

He couldn't have been very important,

Back 9 years ago when Obito was fighting the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze he felt as If he knew him witch caused him to loose focus, because of that he didn't capture the 9-tails and Minato, Kushina and their son Naruto survived

OoOoOoOoOo

Obito must have been lost in thought for a long time because he was first shaken out of it when the Sun began to rise

Unknown POV-

I had been taken a walk this morning because i simply couldn't sleep

Suddenly i noticed a person on a pole ahead on the Road in was walking, i couldn't regionize him

He wore a orange mask, with Black fire patterns and only one eye hole for his right eye, he had long spiky hair reaching Down to his shoulders.

His clothes consistet of a Black open kimino, underneath he had a very Dark purple shirt and Dark gray shaggy Ninja pants, across his stomack he had a Big White belt. From where his pants ended and his simple sandals startet he had White bandages

Even though i had No proof of who this mystery of a man was i had a feeling his was up to No good, and to be sure i took a fighting stance and took a kunai from my pouch before i yelled "Oi! Who are you?!

His head slowly turned to look at me and witch grace he jumped Down from the pole

"Okay! Who are you?!"

Instead of answering my question he Said something that dusturbed and scared me

"Now that you have seen me, i can't allow you to live..." he Said it in sutch a cold Tine i couldn't Help but believe it, but before i could move he places a hand on my shoulder and we found ourselfes in the forest at the outskirts of the village.

Still withhis hand on my shoulder he took out a kunai and was about to stab me when i jumped away

To my luck i had trained very hard in taijutsu lately, so i tried to kick and punch him many times, but everytime my attack just went right trough his, as If he was a chost,

It was a horrible Fight If you could Call it that, it pretty much ended with him cstching my leg mid-kick and forcing me Down on the Ground Holding his Katana to my throat he Said "normally i like to know the name of my victims- your name?"

I had acknolegded that this guy was strong- the very facts that my attacked passes trough him Said that much, but despite the situation i was in i had not given up, but i still decided to answer his question "Rin Nohara!"

The answer seemed to catch off guard for some reason and i took that as my Golden chance, while still laying Down i knicked upwards towards his face- and i made inpact! With hos mask at least.

His mask Got destoyed and now his face was completely exposed and what i Saw terrafied me.

A fiercing red sharingan with all three tomoes, his other eye was closed. His intere right side of his face was filled with scars

But that wasn't what terrorfied me! What did was that he looked exacly like Obito- just older

But i wasn't the only one terrorfied because he looked like he was as Wel

"O-Obito?" I asked, deep Down i belived that the person in front of me was my childhood best friend Obito Uchiha, but some other part of me told myself i was a idiot for thinking that

"D-Do i know you?" He stuttered

It was almost as If he was stoick and brave when the mask was on but when it was off, he was nervous and unsure

But when he asked those words i lost almost all hope, If he was Obito he would regionize me...right?

••Hey i really hope you liked this first chapter••


	2. Chapter 2

Obito POV-

How did this Girl know my name?

and Why was she so shocked?

\- was it because of my scars?

\- or because of my sharingan?

\- or something else

When she had told me her name i let my guard Down without realizing it

But that name..it was Way too familiar, but

I couldn't figure out wherei knew her from- of If i even knew her

I mean- there must be other people with the name Rin that i have Met before...or rather killed...

Right now i was so confused and i could feel my walls crumble- i had felt like this once before, After i retreatet from my fight with the fourth hokage, but i didn't think that much of it, he was hokage After all-so If i lived in Konoha once it's not surprising i knew the fourth

But did i also know this Girl on the Ground before me?

-she had choclate Brown eyes

-Brown hair to her shoulders

-a light purple outfit, with a Brown belt around her waist . And Underneath, a fishnet shirt

-her face was clean. No make-up added

"I will ask again! Do. I. Know. You?!" I Said trying to Sound as dangerous as possible and i could see it worked because the Girl known as Rin flinched

"It depends..."

"On what exacly?!"

"Who you are..."

"So who are you?"

I was surprised by her bravery, she was shivering, most likely from fear. And yet she talked normally, and even tried to get information

"Who do you think i am?"

"I-I don't know! That person should be dead!" She was beginning to cry, but i couldn't figure out If it was because of fear, frustration or a certain memorie of the person she was Talking about

"B-But- you look like him...you look exacly like him, only older and with more scars and a missing eye..exacly like Obito Uchiha"

That name..

That was my name! But i never told her my name!

Not only was it sureal hearing her say my name but also to just hear it- for such a long time i had only been known as Madara, anandoning the name Obito-

The only thing that name was good for was making him question his past- something the Real Madara warned him about

-Madara had told me, i was hatet by my own clan

-and that it was Konoha's fault that i Got in the accident that caused me to loose my memorie

What in the World should i say now?

Should i reject the fact that i was Obito?

Or should i say 'yes i'm Obito Uchiha' and maybe- just maybe, learn about my past?

Would i regret it If i knew my past?

I was so lost, i simply had No idea what to do- so i just did...something..

I removed my Katana from her throat, and sat Down at the Ground looking as Konoha's walls

I made sure i had my Kamui on so she couldn't make impact If she tried to attack- but she didn't try to attack...instead she just sat Down beside me looking at me, she looked tense, and nervous

"Did you know Obito Uchiha?" I asked

"Yes...but...are you him?"

I wanted to answer but was afraid of what would happen If i did- would it get in the Way of the plan? What would Black Zetsu say to it?

But still- i decided to go against everything my Braun Said and answered

"I-I think so..."

i was looking at her as she was tearing up

"W-what do you mean?"

"I remember nothing from before i was 13 years old..."

"Wait...what? Urgh! I don't know what to do!!" She Said as tears streamed Down her face and she was clunching her head

Suddenly i remembered Why i even was in Konoha, and i couldn't believe i wastet my time on this...but still...i couldn't kill her, i just couldn't for some reason

Deep Down- i didn't want to kill her

When i was about to stand up i remembered - she destroyed my mask...what to do? what to do?

"Why are you Here?" She suddenly asked, still crying..though not as much

"That..i Can not answer..."

"Yes"

"You should stop.." i warned her, and of course she went quite

"Y-You know...a DNA test could tell you If you are The guy i knew..."

Did she think i was stupid?! Of course i knew that, but i don't interact with people, had No intention to...Talking with Rin was the first Real conversation i could remember having with a human being

I decided not to say anything as i got up, and took my chain out

"W-Wha-"

"I will not kill you...but i can't have you go running to the Hokage about me"

I Said as i tied her to a three and ripped a bit of my sleeve off then i used to cover her mouth

And without a word i used Kamui and disapered

I would take a lot of chakra but i had to teleport all the Way back to the hideout, only to get a mask and then all of the Way back to Konoha again

The mask looked exacly the same exept that the one Rin destroyed was orange as this one was yellow...

Only a few hours and then, the Uchiha would all be dead


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV-

He was really underestamating me

it was tough but i managed to break the chains that was Holding me to the three and to remove the stuff from my mouth

I ran as fast as i could and i knew exacly where..the Hokage Office

Something was happening...something really bad...that meant the hokage had to get involvet

OoOoOoOo

"Sensei!" I burst trough the Doors to the Hokage Office where i Woke up the sleeping hokage Minato Namikaze

"Huh?! Oh Ehm aa oh! Rin! Hi there! I wasn't sleeping.."

"Sensei there is an intruder in the village!"

"What! Where!?"

"I don't know where he is now.."

"Okay..it's okay...Can you quickly decribe him for me?"

"He has Black hair- he is a Uchiha- his hair is long, to under his shoulders- he wore a orange mask with Black fire markings -"

"Hold! I- i know who he is! Let me handle the rest!"

"Wait there's Another thing i-"

Before i Got to finish Sensei disapered in a yellow flash, and i Said the rest of the sentence out in the emty room "think he is Obito"

My childhood best friend, that died years ago

Was it really him?

I belive it was

He had lost his memorie

-but Why was Minato sensei suddenly in such a hurry? Does he know something i don't?

Minato POV-

A Blackhaired powerfull Uchiha with a orange mask with black firemarkings- it was Madara..or at least i thought so...i never figured out If he truly was Madara or a imposter..but If that was the case he was a incredible imposter. Truly Living up to the stories i had head of Madara Uchiha

Luckyly i had market him during our fight 9 years ago, it would now be easy to find him..all i had to do was teleport to him-

If only it was that easy...i had tried that countless times but everytime it was somehow blocked. I couldn't teleport to him before..but i was gonna try again

OoOoOo

I teleportet and ended up standing g right next to Madara

The decribtion Rin gave was spot on..exept his mask now were yellow with firemarkings

We were standing in front If the Uchiha compound!

"Hello there...fourth Hokage!!!" Madara Said as he took and swung his sword at me, of course i easyly dodged it

"Aren't you too old for this Madara?!" I asked in a cocky Way

If i could make him angry he would loose focus and that would be good for me

He threw shuriken at me, but luckyly the last time i dodged i had market the place with my kunai

"Why are you back!?!" I yelled at him, After teleportibg behind him to strike, but just like all those years ago i passed right trough him

"I Got a better one for you. How did Rin get free?"

"She is stronger than you take her for! Both in body and soul!"

"What in the World do you mean..when i fought her she cried" Madara Said still in a none caring and storik tone

It's true Rin seemed very emotional but there was A good reason for that

"It's because today is the aneversary of when her best friend died, a member of your clan! Obito Uchiha!"

"Why that name.."

"Huh?!"

"I've heard that name so many times now, in just a couple of hours...i get it so shut up!!!"

He was completely losing it, i didn't know Why, but the facts about Obito ticked him off

He lowered his guard and i was able to finaly get him

OoOoOoOoOo

Madara sat on the Ground, you could see he was bleeding underneath the mask- i had knocked him out and then gotten some chakra obsorbing chains, so he couldn't pass through anything anymore

"Sensei!" I heard...it was Rin that was running up to us

Due to people walking up now i had teleportet us outside the village

"Rin what are you-?!"

"I came to talk with him!" She Said and pointet to Madara

"Okay find just don't attack him or touch his chains"

I though she was gonna let her anger out for being chained to a three

But letting her anger out was not what Rin had in mind

\- she was gonna get answers


	4. Chapter 4

Minato POV-

I wasn't very fond of Rin interacting to much with Madara

So when she stepped closer to him i made sure to Stay right behind her

Who knew what this man had up his sleeve

"Okay let's try again shall we?"

She asked him, No sign of fear, anger or any of the emotions i had expectet

Just sorrow and confusion

He didn't answer her but trough the eye hold in his mask i could see him glaring at her

I think Rin noticed as Well

She sighed, looked at the Ground, then at him again and put her hands on her hips, looking more derermined than fir just a couple of seconds ago

"I- I believe that you're him..do you too? Do you even wanna be him?!" She asked

She was slowly getting emotional and i didn't know Why

I had always believed that the man i fought wasn't the Real Madara Uchiha, but a imposter

Did Rin know who he was under the mask

"Minato sensei...Can i please remove his mask? I wanna be face to face in this conversation.."

I didn't see any problem with removing his mask

It was how close she needed to get to do it

\- i know!

I'm a bit overprotective

But this man was very dangerous, and i still hadn't figured out how his ninjutsu worked

"I'll remove the mask" i Said to her, looking at her to see her reaction

She give me a irratet, and yet amused look

She was the one that had told me how overprotective i was

But After what happened with Obito at Kanabi bridge...

I just never want to loose Another, wether it was Rin, Kakashi, Kushina or my son Naruto

I was protective towards all of them, and i knew, but i wasn't gonna change it

I slowly went up to the so called Madara

I placed my hand on his mask, and before i pulled it off i whispered

"Can't hide behind a mask anymore"

When i had pulled off the mask i was deeply shocked to see his face

\- his left eye was missing

\- his lip had visible stitches

\- the intere right side of his face was covered in grusome scars

There was also something else

He looked awfully familiar

I was sure i had seen him somewhere before

"It's not very Nice to be staring" the do called Madara Said in a cocky tone

His voice had changed

\- it went from deep and stoic

\- to rusty, lighter and yet tired

Even the voice seemed familiar

I stepped back so i again stood right behind Rin

I didn't expect her to go any closer.

But she she

She sat Down on both her knees only about to meters from Madara

"You don't know who you are... but you think you do?" Rin asked, i was shocked by that one, did this man not know who he was? Was that Why he tried to be someone else?

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. Trying to focus on their conversation

The young man satayed quiet for a few moments but then Said

"Whoever i used to be.. i don't believe i am him anymore! So what does it matter?


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV

"It does matter!!" Rin shouted at him- she was so sure it was her lost bedt friend

And yet-

'Even If he lost his memory... could Obito truly turn out like this?' Rin trought in disstress

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Currently Obito still thought to be Madara was held in the High Security prison in Konoha

He was chained so he couldn't move at all

And he and a mask with a seal over his eyes so that his sharingan couldn't activate

"What did you see Inoichi?" Minato asked his friend who had just taken a look at their newest prisoners memories

"I Saw him attacking the village and everything leading up to it..."

"Tell me"

Inoichi paused- he didn't like what he Saw..

"I Saw him being held prisoner.. by a man calling himself Madara- he was just a kid... he was scared... he had No idea who he was... but—"

"...but.. what?"

"The man told him 'you once was Obito... but No more... never again'"

Minato had No words

'OBITO?!?! As in Obito Uchiha?! My dead student?!?!!!!' Minato thought and sat Down looking at the young man trough the one Way glass

"What else?"

"He had lost his right arm, but it was replaced by something else... the rehabilitation was tough... and he Got almost No medical Care— because of all that he became cold, and he was manipulated into taking on the role of Madara..."

Minato had his head in his hands

Minato POV-

My student...

My beloved student...,

That cheerful kid who Kushina wanted our son to be like... was a villian

Because i was too blind

\- i should have figured it out!

I should have figured out it was Obito that Day!!

But i didn't!

And because of that he had to Stay i. The darkness!!

I lifted my head to look at the unconsious figure of the young man that had tried to kill me- at the young man who was in reality Obito- my student...

I dismissed Inoichi- not ready to hear the rest yet

Many people might tell me that there are more than one person named Obito

But i was sure of this!

-The voice

-those eyes

-his face

-that racen Black spiky hair

There was No doubt

And Rin knew...

Wait..

RIN KNEW!!

I Got angry at myself again

I hadn't let her talk freely

And because of that she didn't tell me!

I lifted my head up again when i head a grown come from the room Obito was placed in

\- he was waking up

At that moment i didn't Care If he was dangerous and Well he couldn't move due to the chains, and neither could he see

I barged trough the door into his cell

"Who?" Obito Said drowsly probably not 100% awake

"Obito... it's your sensei... Minato.. minato-sensei.."

Obito snorted

"fourth...you're No sensei of mine.. that's for sure"

"No! I know who you are! You are Obito Uchiha! A student of the fourth hokage! My student..."

"Okaaayy— let's say i was! What does it matter?"

"Obito listen to me!" I Said hand put my hands on hos shoulders "you are a good kid! There's so much more than darkness in your life! Try to remember! I beg of you.."

"... you are foolish... Hou really think i didn't?! I wanted! And waited! And waited! For someone from my past to come save me! To someone to comfort me! But no one came... never..And the only choice i had was this..."

Tears were welling up in my eyes as he Said that

He had been waiting for us-

But we never showed up-

So he lost faith...-

"And now i'm a criminal... do you think the village willbe happy If you release me just because of who i used to be!" He Said with a big smile - mocking me

"Things will work out... i'm Sorry we never came...but now.. you Gotta let us Help you... Obito"

I didn't Care If the ellers would scold me If i did this- i hugged him as Well as i could

Obito POV-

Why?

Why did he do this?

I tried to destroy his life!

To kill him!

Kill his wife!

Kill his son!

Destroy his village!!!

I hated him!!

So Why?

Why did i want to Stay like this?

To Stay in a warm hug

Feeling loved

Feeling needed

I knew i had felt that Way before..

But i didn't remember..

"You're loved- you're needed- you're missed- you're our Obito"

I believed him... i couldn't sent that i had once known these people- this man

But i wanted nothing to do with my past self

There was just the future and the present

That's what i needed to focus on


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV-

"Obito?"

That was what woke Obito up.. he had fallen asleep After Minato's visit, and he sighed in irrratation that she now was there for a visit

But the thing that irratatet him the most was being called by that disgrace of a name 'Obito' - when were they gonna understand that he wasn't him anymore?!

"How Nice Another visiter.." Obito Said sarcasticly, but Rin didn't let his rudeness get to her

"We ran some DNA tests...100% chance that you are Obito Uchiha- my childhood friend..."

Rin was able to Stay composed trough it all due to the fact that she might have just cried for a couple of hours After getting the results

"Oh? Well good for you! Leave!" Obito Said in the same rude tone from before

"Will you please listen to me?" Rin begged him begging to get just a little bit desperate

"Um..No!"

"Well to bad cause you have to! You're tied up After all.. you can't really just walk away from me!"

Obito stayed quite, not because he excepted it, but he judt didn't bother- No words could describe the anger he felt towards himself for getting caught so easily

Because of his fight with Rin he had his guard Down and wasn't focused at all

"You and i have been friends since the Day we Met -when we were 4 years old- even though you wasn't very good at anything Ninja related you were so great at making other people smile- wether it was from being silly on purpose or accident...where did all that happiness go off to?"

Hearing this about hos past only irratatet Obito even more

He remembered waling up in madara's layer still the boy he used to be.. minus the memories

"Just Like the flane on a candle- when blown out it dosn't go anywhere.. it just disapears..." Obito answered her using a metaphor

In other words saying that the happiness he was had simply didn't exist anymore

It hurt Rin

But she had expirienced first hand just how much Obito had changed, so it didn't hurt as much as it would have If they hadn't had that fight

Obito POV-

I was getting Real tired of this chit chat- i couldn't concentrate on making a plan to escape

I hated the fact that the Zetsus always were watching me.

Witch meant that they had seen all of this go Down

Kuro Zetsu will hold this over my head till the Day either one of us dies.

I was 92% sure that the shiro Zetsu had already told him..,Well..Shiro Zetsu or Tobi (also known as Guruguru, or spiral Zetsu)

I wasn't anywhere near scared of Kuro Zetsu or any of the other Zetsus for that matter- he was just incredibly annoying

"Are you even listening to me!!!" The Girl known as Rin Nohara yelled at me

I was pretty sure that she had Said something before that but indidn't listen soooo

"No" i bluntly told her

Due to the seal on my eyes i couldn't see her facial expression but i was guesing that she was starting to get pretty angry

"Okay let me tell you something that might make you sit straight and listen!"

"Hmph!"

"You were in love with me!"

Okay...Gotta admit i didn't see that coming.. but i knew hos to keep my composure and kept a straight face

"And you know what? I loved you too.."

Her voice made it obvious that she was either crying or were just about to

"Haha..this isn't quite how i wanted to confess but Well..."


	7. Chapter 7

Obito POV-

I hated to admit it.. but it was Getting really hard to keep my walls up...

Why did i have to know them?!

I mean! What's the odds?!

Despite everything i had done... this women.. Rin Nohara she...

I sighed.. 'Why do i even Care?..'

It had been 2 weeks since that Day.. and Well my situation was quite bad..or rather it hadn't changed at all..still captured still having a seal iver my eye causing me to not be able to use my sharingan.

What just made it even worse was that i hadn't heard anything from Zetsu! White nor Black!! I mean at least Black Zetsu should be thinking of some Way to fix this!! Right?! He is the smart one for crying out loud!!!!!

"Okay...calm yourself..." i told my self and tried to calm Down by taking a couple of deep breaths

"Still having problems with your tember Huh? I must say i'm surprised i took this long to get to you" Said the fourth hokage who i hadn't noticed stood somewhere to my left...he comes almost every Day..exept the days he is too busy...

"Oh! Let me take a Guess! I used to be that Way as a child too right!?" I shot at him, this had pretty much turned into a rutine...

And it just annoyed me further that Ge didn't take me serious..ever...he just laughed quietly!

I wanted to fight him...to kill him! But i couldn't move! Nor could i see! And my chakra was fading away due to being obsorbed by something..probably some kind of jutsu

"Okay Obito! What do you say? Have you changed your mind?"

"Regarding what exacly?!"

"Will you let us Help you..you know we Can! Don't you wanna be happy again?"

"Again?..i think you're forgetting that i don't have any memories of being happy...sensei.." i Said the last word in a mocky Way so he Got the picture than i despised the fact that he once was my sensei

"Yeah i figured that you would say that...not that i wasn't hoping you wouldn't...but Y'know i can't hold back the elders forever...they want you punished for what you did..not that i don't but their punishment is a Bit worse than mine"

"And you honestly think you Can hold me back forever?!"

"No i don't...but i hope I'll be the one realeasing you...bye Obito, i Gotta go home now..."

"Right! I suppose that jinchuuriki kid of yours is around 8 years old, what a pity"

"Bye"

It actually was a pity..If the child is a jinchuuriki at that age than he isn't as helpless anymore..it would be harder to use him against Minato and his wife now...

"You sure Got yourself in a mess Huh"

'No No No No No not you guruguru!!'

Guruguru the swirly Zetsu was the only Zetsu to be able to use telepathy but his IQ is about the same as a 3 year olds!

"Aww don't be mean! Anyway i Got a message from Black Zetsu!"

"The Day just Got a bit better..what is is?"

"He want's you to...Ehm infi...info tase?"

"Oh! Infiltrate!!! Yes he want you to infiltrate!! He Said the job would be easier If you gained some of their trust!"

"You there?"

sigh* 'he does have a point..."

"So You'll do it?! Without argueing this time?"

"Fine..."

"Yuubiiiii!! I'll tell Black Zetsu now!!"

(Next Day)

I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I ha- i train of thoughts stopped as i this time clearly heard the door to the prison cell open up and someone walking trough.

"Goodmorning Obito!"

Yep.. alright this was it...on with the act. I had been awake the while Night thinking things trough..not that i needed the sleep anyway

"On one condition"

"What?"

"I'll let you Help me on one condition..."


	8. Chapter 8

Rin POV-

"Wa-Wait he Said what?!" I asked still in shock, while sensei was walking back and forth in the room having just told me his conversation with Obito

"Yeah Yeah! He told me he would only except Help If he Got freedom!"

"That meaning?"

"Uh! Well he want's out of the prison cell out in the free air! But- Urgh! How do we tackle this situation..."

"We let him-"

"Except that he's a mass murdere Rin!"

"You didn't let me finish..- give in to it, but with restraints..put seals on him so he can't use chakra. And give him House arrest with a sorrounding barrier, with guards of course.."

Sensei stopped walking and started thinking over what i just said. I myself would say it's a pretty solid plan. And If he wasn't as stressed he would've figured it out too

"Have i ever told you you're a really smart Girl Rin?" He asked and i answered with a smirk and- "yes but never enough" he smirked right back st me After i Said that and then continued to say

"It's a good idea, but even with the guards around the barrier i don't think i would be comfortable with him being alone at any time.."

Of course i understood Why sensei was sceptical on what Obito could be up to "so your implying sone kind of personal Security guard or what?"

"Hmmm.. i don't think that's the right word... someone who Can keep him in check while maybe still getting the good side of him out again...someone who Can slowly and steadily become his friend"

"All right that makes sense. Who do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering my question he just looked at me with a look that told me exacly what he was thinking

"Me?!" I asked in shock, actually debating wether or not i could handle seeing Obito the Way he is right now. "Wait think about it! He already knows you since you're the first person he ran into Here! But you were best friends when you were kids..i hope that those feelings he gad towards his friends in the past is still in there...just..Well burried. You want him to remember right?"

"That's a stupid question..of course i want him to remember.."

"Then i truly belive that this is the best Way..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obito POV-

After about 2 hours After my talk with Minato i heard the door to my cells open again, and being almost completely sure it was him i asked "so...? What now?"

"Now..you sit still"

When he Said that i was confused for a couple of seconds before i felt a burning sensation on my forehead and a imense pain in my stomack, feeling as If all air was pushed out of me in a matter of 0,2 seconds, making cought one or two times by the lack of air..

"Alright i sat still..what now?" I asked Sounding smug which i was sure annoyed Minato.

I felt my handcuffs being loosened and while that happened Minato began explaining "You'll get your freedom! At least partly. I put seals on you so you can't use chakra. You'll be under house arrest. The House will be protected by a barrier and 4 jounin. And lastly! You'll constantly be with a personal guard who will keep you in check while helping you to reform"

I won't Lie when i say this went better than i had hoped, but now of course there was the flaw of constantly having someone beside me

"Might i ask, who that personal guard is?" I asked, hoping it wasn't someone Way too bothersome "it's Rin. Rin Nohara.."

That Girl Huh? She wasn't the worst one to Get i suppose. But it might be bothersome when you think about our past together..or at least the past she revealed


	9. Chapter 9

Third person POV-

Obito who had just been released from prison After about 1 week of planning his House arrest, was now standing in a abandoned House at the edge of the Uchiha district

It was Obito's childhood home...not that he knew that..

"It's a bit Dusty in Here..It hasn't been used in some time i presume?" He asked taking up a picture of a young couple with a little baby.

After Rin had answered a simple "yes" to his question he asked Another one still Holding the picture "these people were Living Here?"

Rin came closer to look at the picture he was Holding, and felt something breake inside of her as she Saw it "N-No...it was that womans mother who lived Here" she answered pointing to the woman in the picture, but she wasn't done yet...she continued "that couple...they died many years ago..their son...he Got taken in by his grandmother and lived Here with her as he grew up..."

"You Seem to know quite a lot about this Family. How come?"

Now Rin looked directly into Obito's single eye as she Said with a sorrowfull voice "Obito...it was your Family...i know cause..i visited you all of the time..the story is imprinted in my mind.."

To Rin's surprise Obito actually showed a bit of shock, knowing that Ge was standing in his childhood home. He looked at the Dusty picture in his hand one last time before saying "i see.." and then putting the picture Down on the counter top

After that the two of them Got indulged in silence for a while, while they were both still looking quietly around the House

"We...this isn't the place i'm going to Stay is it?" Obito broke the silence with a bit of a worried question

"What's wrong? Scared of a little dust?" Rin asked him in a mocky yet humorous tone and he shot back "i've lived outside and in caves for the last many years so dust and dirt certainly isn't what triggers me.."

Despite Obito's tone Rin's did not change as she Said "ah Well of course! And No we'll not be staying Here, we'll be staying at my apartment"

"Then Why are we Here?"

"Well If was hoping that seeing the place you grew up could maybe...trigger some memories?"

"Nice try but i don't think It'll be that easy!"

"Well it was worth a try! Wasn't it!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is your apartment? A bit Big for one person wouldn't you say?" Obito Said as his first impression of her apartment. But to say the least he was reliefed.

He had been fearing that the apartment would be filled with pink girly things. But to his luck there was bo pink and the most cummon colors in the apartment was gray and blue

"Hmmm..i would say so...Well..i always thought that it would be Nice with a roommate..but not because If the room but simply because i easily get lonely"

Instead of continuing the conversation Obito politely took off his shoes and went over to the coutch "advanced emergancy healing..." Obito read aloud from the title of the book Rin had on her coutch table "you're a medic?" He then asked and it was by then that Rin went over to home "yes...i'm working at the hospital"

"It says advanced..you must be pretty great..."

"Yeah i would hope so..i've been training to be a medic ever since i was just a little Girl.."

"Hhmmm..." Obito just Said and stared at her. He couldn't quite figure out what it was about her that made him so calm. He thought that it might be the fact that the two of them were incredibly close in the past

"Anyway! Let me show you your room!" Rin Said Breaking the awkward silence


	10. Chapter 10

Rin POV-

"I know it's bit small but You'll just have to Deal" i Said thinking he was gonna complain, but instead he just gave me an annoyed look and Said "i don't have any belongings except the ones i'm carrying on me. What should i need the extra space for?"

"Okay okay i see you've Got a point.. I'll let you rest for a while.. i'll gently when food's ready"

"I don't need food"

"Don't be stubborn"

Obito POV-

What i was saying was the truth but i decided to just keep quiet thinking i should probably keep this part about myself a secret

"Wait a second" she Said and went over to the small drawer by the end of the bed.

She pulled out a Black Hanten jacket, a White T-shirt and Black jeans and a hair elactic

"Best dress a bit more cassual, And put that long hair into a ponytail or something"

I sighed deeply. I wasn't used to being comanded around like this..

But now that she mentions the hair..

"I'd rather just cut it"

"Huh?"

The only reason i grew my hair this long was to sorta sport the look of Madara, but now that idea is out the window, so i'd rather go back to my old hairstyle

"Want me to get you a pair of siccors?"

"No I'll just use my Magic wand!"

She put one of her fingers up and opened my mouth, from what i'ce learned about her as of yet, she probably wanted to shoot something sassy back at my.

But she paused and instead Roled her eyes before going out the room, and coming Barack shortly with a fair of siccors

She gave it to me and i carefully checked the blades, they were dull, so dull in fact that i wondered If they could cut anything.

But oh Well, they must suspect that i'm also trained in taijutsu and weapon control (which i am) therefor not giving me many options with such a dull object..

Rin then led me to the bathroom, told me i could take a showet If needed and then gave me my time

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Due to the unbelievable dullness of the siccors my hair was uneven and very spiky, not that it was different from my 13 year old selfs haircut

The strands of hairs all over me was not something i would bother to handpick away, so i decided to take Rin up on the offer and take a shower

Under the hot steamung water i finaly had time to think straight and get my thoughts together.

Thinking of what had happened since that Night...

'It's because today is the anniversary of when her best friend died, a member of your clan! Obito Uchiha!' The words of the fourth hokage while battling me..

Had it truly been the anniversary of my 'death' ?

Such a long time had passed..

I didn't do anniversaries.. i didn't Care how many years, months or days it had been since i woke up in madaras layer without any memories..that itself being a memory i wished to forget

But unto different matters!

A few days was all it took to release me from prison, poor them..they don't know this is what Black Zetsu planned

My eyes widened before i took a couple handfulls of water and splashed it in my face

'Did i seriously just feel pity for them?'

OoOoOoOoOo

I stepped out of the bathroom still drying my slightly wet hair with a small towel

"Did i do something funny?" I asked annoyed when Rin had started laughing at me.

I turned my head to see her with tears in her eyes her laughs reduced to small giggles...many might suspect that the tears originated from the laughter..but her eyes were sad

'Can't she just make up her mind? Sad? Happy?' I though still annoyed at being laughed at without reason but my curiousness sparked

"What?!" I Said still trying to get an answer

"I-It's just...with that haircut..you look do much more like...like you!"

At that i only raised a eyebrow

"Oh i'm Sorry...i promise that i'm normaly not a crybaby...it's just when it's about Obito-" she stopped herself nit finishing her sentance...she knew she didn't havd to...

the point Got through


	11. Chapter 11

Third person POV—

"Where is he?" I heard someone yell outside my room in Rin's apartment

It was currently my 2 Day Living Here

'Who is that?' I asked myself

"K-Kakashi please Wait! You need to-"

Before Rin Got to finish her sentence the door to my room was slammed open

'Rude'

It was a guy with silver gravity defying hair, his headband covered his left eye, and he was wearing a mask, other than that it was the standard jounin uniform.

"Kakashi Huh? That is your name right?" Obito Said and closed the book he had been Reading on his bed

"You...it really is you.." he Said and his former tense body language became relaxed.

Rin stood in the background casting worried glances between the two men

Obito however became slightly tense by what the silverhaired stranger had Said

"Great.. let me Guess i know you as Well" Obito covered his eyes with his hand, pressing his fingers Down his temples. He was stsrting to get a headache

"Yes! We were...i mean you- you were my best friend..." Kakashi stuttered out, he hoped that Obito had also seen him as a best friend but he had always been very unsure, especialy taken into affect how Kakashi used to act back then

"Oh is that so.."

Kakashi POV—

When i found out Obito was alive i was shocked but also absolutely thrilled, i had been on a mission when they first captured him, because of that i wasn't aware of all the facts till today..

I havn't had a lot of tome to proces it all...

He's forgotten all about leading him to getting manipulated and becoming a S-class criminal that almost whiped out Konoha doing the kyuubi attack, and not too long ago he was about to wipe out all the Uchiha..If he hadn't stumbled into Rin then...

I took a better look at him, at first glance he seemed like a normal man.

Normal clothes, a Nice haircut, and he was polite...but when you took a closer look..

His face was filled with scars, he was missing an eye..and the eye he still had..the look in his eyes showed his pain...his eye looked dead..probably like he was on the inside

That warm flame that used to be ablaze in his heart in our younger days had been put out, allowing his heart to freeze...and probably break over time

"It's my fault you're this Way" i quietly Said...

"Kakashi! That's-" Rin tried to reason with me like she always did when i began blaming myself

"Rin...please.." i just needed this time..these few minutes to talk to him, to explain...to tell him who he should blame...

And he shouldn't blame Rin Like she personaly believes..

Luckyly Rin stayed quiet After my plea

Finaly...

Finaly i had my chance to apologize to him personaly instead of in front of a Stone..

His eyes darkened, but at the same time he Got a curious glimt in his eye

"Do you mind explaining that?"

Obito POV—

That accident i was in as a child.. the cause of those countless hours of painfull rehabilitation

Deep Down I had always wondered how that had happened... was it my fault?.. or is someone else to blame?

"We were on a mission... we were supposed to destroy Kanabi bridge...that would end the war... but i was a fool.. i betrayed you and Rin in a crucial moment... b-but i came back... If only i had gone with you from the beggining... then it wouldn't have happened..!"

"Did we split up"

"Yeah..Rin had been captured...you went After her while i insisted on going on with the mission..After a Short while i realized i was an idiot and i went After you...we fought Rin's captures.. i lost my eye... then we went inside the Cave Rin was held in..we Got her..but then the Cave started collapsing! A rock hit me in my blind spot and i fell...you pushed my out of the Way..and you Got hit by a giant boulder..a boulder that should've hit me.."

"You're intere right side was completely crushed-" Rin started explaining further "- it's a miracle you survived..but i couldn't perform such miracles...we truly thought there was nothing there could be done...the Cave continued to callapse and you begged us to leave...

but...not before you asked me to transplanted your left eye into Kakashi's destroyed one"

My head shot of from it's hanging position.

I gave this guy my sharingan?

The sharingan is sacred! Just how close were we?

At least i Got an explanation..a good one too.

It was believable.

But i wasn't quite happy, not at all... but i never was so what's the change..

Kakashi Said i pushed him out of the Way... i myself i to blame for what happened then...

Sure he says that If he had gone along from the start it might have been avoided.

But that's not a sure thing. There's No proof thing would've turned out different

"At least i know now...Madara wouldn't give me all the answers" i sighed, hoping that Kakashi had been informed of the same facts that Rin had..

That i was in fact saved by Madara Uchiha and lived side by side with him till he died 1 year After he saved me

 **XxX**

 **Pls review**


	12. Chapter 12

Third person POV—

"Madara...what did he do to you?" Kakashi asked not knowing that it was one of the topics that would set Obito on edge

"What?.." Obito asked through slightly clenched teeth

"You're not really like this..yo-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself now!.. don't start pestering me of who i am when in my book i only just Met you! You know nothing"

Kakashi decided to stop it at that, the voice Obito used was frightening, a voice Kakashi never expected Obito Uchiha, his presumed dead best friend to use.. but a voice Rin had gotten used to over the two weeks that had gone by since he was captured

After all..even though he might Sound threatening he isn't really able to act upon it since the seals Minato placed blocks his chakra and restrain his movement so his taijutsu is at a level Rin could take on with quite a good chance at winning

OoOoOoOoO

'I hope you come up with the next stage of the plan soon Black Zetsu..i don't know how much longer i Can keep this running!' Obito though in anger and annoyance

He knew he was supposed to get excepted and trustworthy so he could get close to the 2 jinchuuriki of the kyuubi who each hold 50% of the Mighty demon..and then he will once more turn on them

But he needs a few stages to go by, that's how they always do it.. that Way there is less chance for failure

"Obito?" Rin slowly opened the door and Said, Kakashi followed right behind

They had left the room a while ago to, quote - 'get something important'

"Hm?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and then handed Obito a pair of orange goggles "these were yours" he Said while Obito scepticaly looked at them

"I used to wear these?" Obito Said, he almost refused to believe it.."orange goggles?"

"Yeah..they were your trademark...actually..orange itself was..."

"Huhhh? Orange? As a Ninja? I pity my past self.." Obito Said making Kakashi sweatdrop and almost make Rin laugh

Suddenly Obito only Saw White...then he Saw Konoha, but a konoha that only possesed 3 heads on the hokage mountain "when i become hokage, I'll have my sharingan and my trademark goggles carved onto my Stone face up there" He heard a younger version of himself say, Afterwards he heard a "tch!" And a laugh and then the memory ended

'Was that- ..am i starting to remember!?' Obito though quite shaken up, though hiding it very Well

Due to the lack If reaction coming from Rin and Kakashi, Obito figured he hadn't been gone thst long, probably not at all

Even though it felt like a Blackout he concious trough the memory, the only change was that he seemed to zone out

"Obito are you alright? You look kinda out of it.." Rin Said concerned After a while of Obito trying to process what had just happened

'Guess i couldn't completely hide it' Obito thought a bit dissapointed in himself for lack of composure

'No Way am i letting them know'

"I am not out of it!" He made it Sound like he was offended "i'm just pitying my younger self as i told you!"

"Eh? Well okay Sorry! Anyway Kakashi do you wanna Stay for dinner?"

"Ah unfortunaly i can't. I promised Tenzou a spar session"

"Oh how Nice, what time?"

"About 50 minutes ago"

Obito raised his eyebrow, at first glance Kakashi seemed trustworthy and dependable.. but he was a slacker? This came as quite a little shock for the Uchiha

"Baka! You always do this! Get going! Go go go! Urgh" Rin proclaimed and began pushing a whining Kakashi out of the room and probably out of the apartment

'Finaly!' Obito thought 'i was just about getting enough of them.

Nit only do they stick their Noses too deep into my stuff, but they also make remember stuff from my past,. I din't need Those sort of distractions!'

Truth be told, deep Down Obito knew he wanted to know more.. No matter how much he denied it he knew there was No Way out of those wishes

 **XxX**

 **PLZ reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

Obito's POV-

Tomorrow Minato will come to question me, there are still many things they don't know after all, No way they'll let house arrest get in the way for their interrogation.

But right now, it was the middle of the night.

I felt no desire to sleep due to the cells of the first hokage being attached to me.

So I was just laying in bed, looking at the ceiling

"Pssttt! Obito.." a voice suddenly said inside of my head. It was Guruguru again.

'I'm here' I answered back to make him know I was connected with him trough his telepathic link.

"How's it going? Good?"

I sighed lowly before answering 'I'm..good..any new leads that could help me out here?'

"One second!" He said rather loudly making me flinch

"..."

"Black Zetsu says you're an idiot"

'Why is that not surprising?'

"Dunno! But he says that you know what to do, your mission is to capture the nine tails, even if you have to play buddy buddy to do it"

'What do you think I've been doing all this time!?'

"Well just do it better!! ...Black Zetsu's words not mine!"

'Then you can tell black zestu to be really careful! Because if he continues playing superior he'll have hell to pay when I get back!'

I was tired of black zestu, the fact that he was created by Madara's will made him think he was superior to the entire world. And it seemed like it was getting worse now that I was away.

"E-Ehm...a-are you sure...you wanna say that?" Tobi asked, clearly a bit nervous about how black zestu would take such a threat.

'My words not yours guruguru' I told him, thereby making it clear that I wanted him to relay it.

"..."

'...'

"Black Zetsu has No more inputs"

'Sure...but was that really all?'

"Yeah! We'll do this more from now on! Routine checkups you see?!"

'I see, it's a relief to know that'

"Ya! Well bye for now!!"

'Bye...'

Only a few seconds later i could feel the link being broken, cutting our communication.

I tugged the blinders on the windows slightly to the side to see outside.

It was still pitch black, the only source of light being the street lamps. My guess would be that it was around 3.

'I'll have to ask for a clock in here' I told myself.

"Guess I have lots of time to think..." I whispered to myself.

I tried to let me thoughts drift, but the only thing I could focus on was how dry my mouth turned out to be.

Due to my Hashirama cells, acting as replacement for my right arm, I don't need food, water nor sleep, but that didn't mean that I couldn't do it, and at this very moment I sure wanted a glass of water.

'Well, technically since I'm on house arrest I should be allowed to walk around freely'

I wasn't normally one to bend to the rules, but black zestu was right...no matter how much I hate it I'll have to act like I'm their friend..like I'm actually changing.

"Screw it.." I said and quickly stood up from the bed.

It was dark, but the street lamps from the streets was at least casting enough light for me to find the handle for the door.

I quietly opened the door, only to hear a frightened Yelp from the living room that connected every other room in the apartment.

"Seriously..." I whispered in a unbelieving tone, and closed the door, not as quietly as I had opened it, after all I didn't have to worry about waking her up now.

'Why. Do. I. Care?' I thought to myself, before I convinced myself that it was only because of the mission, and I was living it too much.

"You scared the living soul out of me!" She whisper yelled and clutched her chest where her heart would be placed.

"Scaredy cat.."

"Hmp! Why are you up anyway?" She said and eyed me suspiciously, as if I was gonna bolt out of here any chance I got.

"I was gonna get a glass of water, if that's alright" I said, not bothering to hide my irritation.

She sighed, almost relieved "Yes if course, the glasses are in the third cabinet right there.." she said and pointed to the cabinet.

"So why are you up?" I asked while I snatched a glass.

"Couldn't sleep..."

"Aren't you supposed to stay in bed even though you can't sleep, this will just wake you up even more.." I said and filled the glass with water, and went to stand closer to her.

"Well aren't you an expert?" She said obviously sarcastic, and offended.

"I was just trying to help a bit.." I said, quickly going on the defensive.

"I don't have work as long as you're here so I don't need to get early up, thus I can stay up as long as I want to without answering to anyone!"

"You're cranky when you're sleepy.." I stated as a matter of factly, taking a sip of my water.

"Ahh! I give up!" She said, took a couple of steps back and let herself fall into the couch. "You're still impossibly" she mumbled into a pillow she had taken up to cover her face.

"Still?"

"You were always so stupid when we were kids, and dense...but you knew how to make your way through an argument. Simply winning on default" she chuckled softly into the pillow.

I was a little surprised at how open she was being, and even seeming happy.

All the other times she had been close to crying, and sometimes even did cry.

"As?"

"Ah! With everything! Being late, fighting with Kakashi, eating candy, honing your skills! Everything!" She said quite loudly, due to her pure excitement.

I felt that this was a moment I could use as 'bonding' so I sat down in the couch next to her.

"Yes you're right-" she looked at me surprised, and I smirked "-on that part I haven't changed at all"

She laughed and softly hit me on the shoulder with the pillow.

"one day! One day!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **A/N**

 **Kawaiiii!**

 **Can you feel the ship moving forward!**

 **I love this ship and was so happy to write this chapter.**

 **Ps.**

 **Sorry for the chapter being REALLY late**


End file.
